Martin Hristov
|residence = Sofia, Bulgaria |Occupation = Police Officer Gangster |Affiliation = Ivo Andonov (Formerly) Rosen Gatsev Tihomir Gardev (Formerly) Nikolai Rashev (Formerly) Angel Yakimov (Formerly) Emil Popov |sigothers = | others = | actor = | seasons = |position = Undercover police officer and mole in Petar Tudzharov's organization (Formerly)/Chief Directorate "Combating Organized Crime" police officer|age = 20s}} Martin Hristov (Bulgarian: Мартин Христов) was a main character in the series, serving as the main protagonist of the first, second, third and fourth seasons and as the deuteragonist-turned-secondary antagonist of the fifth season finale. Born in the slums of the Liulin neighborhood of Sofia to legendary robber Kiril Hristov, Martin was from his early years a thief until a robbery went wrong and Martin was separated from his father, who declared him a coward and went to prison, and ended up in a orphanage where he was abused. It would be Emil Popov who defended Martin from his father, who would recommend him for boxing and enlist him in a special program for potential undercover cop candidates in France. Under the command of Popov, Martin entered Petar Tudzharov's organization, eventually raising the ranks. Throughout the first season, he carefully maintains his false persona as a gangster, all while falling in love with Dzharo's mistress Sylvia "Sunny" Veleva and being a witness to a world, filled with violence and corruption on high levels. In the second season, Martin continues his assignment, this time with the protection of Alexander Mironov In the fifth season, Martin temporarily takes Popov's place as commissioner and becomes the superior of Turkish undercover cop Erol Metin in Andonov's organization. Throughout the season, however, due to Martin's frustration with Popov's pessimism and refusal to come back, and his anger that he is constantly failing to take down Andonov, he becomes a mentally unstable and hot-tempered fanatic, obsessed with justice and stopping Ivo, which culminates in his temporary discharge from the force, his attempt to expose Erol in front Andonov and attempt to kill Andonov and Niya, which leads to Erol fighting Martin at the Lesovo Airport and eventually being forced to shoot the ex-undercover cop in the chest to save Niya from being blown up, killing Martin. Early life TBD Undercover Episode 1 (Season 1) Martin, the son of a thief, since small is involved in crime. Years later, he goes through special training - gathers file by pimping, lying in prison and other criminal acts to infiltrate the group of the most dangerous mafia in Bulgaria, Petar Tudzharov - Dzharo. Amids that, he meets and saves from a thug named Tsetso a young woman named Sunny and they spend the night together. After Martin informs the gang of an ambush, organized by Albanian gangsters, and passes a tough test, which involves him being tied to a chair and (unbeknownst to him) beaten by the gang so that they may see if he will talk, which determines its implementation. He later finds out that Sunny's boyfriend is Dzharo. Episode 2 (Season 1) Martin is now part of the group. Dzharo, however, has not yet started to trust him. Meanwhile, Sunny does not feel happy with Dzharo and seeks advice from friends and relatives. One day, Dzharo's car is carrying a large shipment of drugs to Russia and is stolen. Martin sees this as a chance to win the confidence of all. To return the car back, he takes on his persona as a cool liar and deceiver. He is able to return the car, which was in a police impound in Dragoman, the car's drivers Patzi and Toni are killed by the Twins on orders of Dzharo for failing to protect it in the first place, Ivo continues to distrust Martin and Dzharo offers Martin a higher place in the hierarchy. Episode 3 (Season 1) After the case in Dragoman, Martin has been made a portrait by description for stealing the car, but his superior Emil Popov was able to change it and save Martin. Later, Martin sneaks into the office of Dzharo in the Planet Club and copied plans, transactions and events from his personal notebook. After transmitting the information to Popov, Popov organized a raid to capture Dzharo. Just before the raid, a police mole warns Dzharo. Dzharo's meeting takes place with a gypsy group paid the group to sing to the police. Martin realizes that clearly not only he and Popov know there's a mole in the police. Episode 4 (Season 1) One night, an accident takes place and Zdravko bribes a police officer Krastan Grigorov whose car was wrecked. Meanwhile in the group of Dzharo, there are doubts about the loyalty of the members. Zdravko goes the next day with Strahil, a low-level member of the group and friend of Zdravko, the next day to pay the bribe to the policeman and sees him. Unfortunately, Rosen Gatsov sees this and mistakenly believes they are police informants and warns the group of them. A day later, Rosen kills Strahil. Zdravko tells Martin about what happened and then immediately come Ivo and Rosen with the intention of killing him. Martin captures and brings the policeman to verify Zdravko's story and save him. Meanwhile, Sunny (with Dzharo's money) opens her own dance studio. Now, once again, with the traitor in the group unknown, Dzharo tells everyone to prepare for the meeting at 17:00, but in different places. It remains only to find out which place will go to the police and thus find out who is the traitor. Luckily for Martin, Martin manages to pretend he has a leak and uses a waitress' phone, which he stole discreetly, to alert Popov and keep them away from the place and save his skin. Episode 5 (Season 1) Later, Martin goes along with Ivo and Rosen to confront a dealer who sells on their territory. It becomed a scandal when the dealer makes offensive remarks about Martin's father and Martin almost beats him to death. He then managed to shrug them off and copied documents related to Sunny and Dzharo, who in turn have their own problems - Sunny spending too much time at the studio is not liked by Dzharo and he retaliates by sabotaging her rehearsels. In response to this, she makes a scene in front of his important customers. Then he slaps her and has Martin send her home. On the way, they stop on a hill and after a short conversation, kiss. Episode 6 (Season 1) Dzharo meets again with his old business colleague whose business with the jewelry he helped in the beginning and then he left Dzharo from then on. Dzharo understands that his friend is hiding something worth millions in a bank vault and organizes robbery, led by Martin. Long training runs and in the end, the group managed to take valuable diamonds from the vault with small obstacles. At the same time, Popov finds out about two foreign companies through which Dzharo launders his money - S.U.N.N.Y. and ZWU. He sends a report requesting more information to be able to make a big breakthrough, but the Bulgarian National Security Agency take his case, saying that they are currently dealing with the firms. Later, Sonny and Martin detect each other by accident in the studio and between them sparks passion. Meanwhile, Dzharo receivs a scandalous sex video with a female politician and her assistant, which was recorded on a disc and kept unspoiled in the vault. Note: The scene of the robbery is a real event and for the scene, a special decor was built - a replica of the robbed bank vault. Episode 7 (Season 1) Popov's daughter Zori is accepted at Sunny's dance studio. Dzharo assigns Martin the task of blackmailing the politician Anna Nedelcheva with the sex-video. She in turn complains to the police and the case is entrusted to Popov. At the time of the transfer of the money bag with the ransom, the bag is hanged on a tree branch and a long and tense race begins between the police and Martin. He hides in the abandoned building where Popov finds him and tells him reflexively to hit him and run. Martin managed to return unscathed, but Dzharo orders him to upload video on the Internet, because Anna summoned police. He uploads the video, with a guilty conscience and regret, because Popov failed his operation. Episode 8 (Season 1) Dzharo orders the murder of Venzi the Vein, a famous drug boss, in order to redistribute the drug market in Sofia, but the man in charge of the hit makes it in a noisy and attractive way. Dzharo calls a boss meeting in a free fighting game to clarify things after the murder of one of them and he gives Martin a suppression device to wear so that nobody could record what they are talking. Martin offers Popov to replace it with a false one and thus break all groups in Sofia at once, but Popov is not convinced of the plan. At the meeting, the eavesdropping on the conversation between drug lords begins. At the same time, Dzharo's boxer retires and Martin must fight in his place. Amidst the fight, in the worst possible moment, the phone of one of the bosses rings. Dzharo and Ivo are in shock of the moment, take the briefcase and go. To not be revealed, Popov causes a fight in the audience and managed to replace the briefcases again. Martin sees this and is now more confident in himself winning. Ultimately, nobody ever understood what happened. Meanwhile, the dance team of Sunny makes it's debut on stage. Late in the evening, Martin offers Sunny, if all goes according to plan, to escape together in Rio de Janeiro. Popov presents the record in front of his colleagues. Minutes later, Ivo receives a message from someone that the police know about their plans. Dzharo transfers all to money in S.U.N.N.Y. Episode 9 (Season 1) The recording of the conversation between kingpins is deleted by morning. The traitor and mole in the police, Vasil Nikolov picks up Popov's rigging phone and answers it. The man, who is calling is Martin. Martin realizes the traitor is on the other end, but the traitor gives the number to Ivo. Martin in turn throws away the phone. Popov tells him that someone soon plans to murder Dzharo and Popov wants him alive and arrested for the murder of his colleagues Konstantin Stelyanov and Alexander Mironov. In the meantime, the new drug kingpin in Venzi the Vein's place is shot to death. Sunny and Martin decide to escape and arrange to meet at the airport. At that time. Dzharo's men check the homes of his most truested men. In the bed of Martin is found the bracelet Sunny was wearing from the first night they spent together. Dzharo goes hime, while Sunni packed her bags and proposes marriage to her. Then he takes all her personal documents. Meanwhile, Ivo catches Martin telling a lie via lie detector. He passes all but the last question if he has a girlfriend. Later, while Dzharo and others travel by car, rival gangsters try to blow up their car, but miss. At the end of the episode, Sonny realizes that Martin is an undercover agent. Episode 10 (Season 1) Sunny and Martin make a deal - she helps him to stop Dzharo and he ensures her a safe and free life. Martin agrees to continue his undercover job, provided that after the arrest of Dzharo, he and Sunny will have a different life. Ivo says he is in love with Sunny. And later he tells Martin that he knows about his relationship with Sunny. Martin gives her a listening device that is used to eavesdrop on a dinner with an important client of Dzharo. At dinner, however, Dzharo catches Sunny with the bug, beats her and leads her into a black van. At the same time, with Martin's help, Popov disbands Dzharo's cigarette trafficking operation to Germany. So they promote him and in his place will come Vasil Nikolov - informant of Dzharo. The two trucks with cigarettes mysteriously disappear. Popov remembers how he gave Dzharo a lighter, which he always kept in his hand and goes to him to threaten him. Episode 11 (Season 1) Popov tells Martin that he will introduce him to Nikolov and that he will work with him even after his promotion. Sunny has disappeared and no one knows where she is, and Martin traces Ivo to understand something. There he sees him with Nikolov. Popov catches drug traffickers working for Dzharo, who finally testify and give him evidence with which he arrests Rosen Gatsov. Later, Popov, Nikolov and Martin agree to acquaint Martin with Nikolov. Martin sees him from afar and sends a message to Popov to warn him. Popov then delets Martin from the database of the police. He receivs a letter in which there is a paper swan and Popov knows only one person who makes them - his supposedly dead friend and former police colleague - officer Alexander Mironov. They both meet and Popov talks about the betrayal of Dzharo a time ago and the death of his friends. Then he give him a ticket to escape. Martin decides to tear it and stay for Sunny. At the end of the episode, Dzharo also receives a paper swan. Mironov arrivs in Bulgaria on a private jet and declares that he had returned from hell. Episode 12 (Season 1) NSA agent, Benishev decided to join forces with Popov to find the diplomat who imports money for Dzharo abroad. With the testimony of detained drug traffickers Nikolov and Popov arrest Dzharo. In the interviews it became clear that the diplomat Kehaiov, brings Dzharo's money in S.U.N.N.Y. by diplomatic immunity. Later, the witness to the crimes of Dzharo commits suicide and Popov has no evidence and is forced to let go of Dzharo and Rosen Gatsov. Released from prison, Dzharo sees Mironov. When he comes home, he gave Ivo the order to kill a detained Sunny. Nikolov was able to find the mailbox in which Martin and Popov exchange messages. By order of Dzharo, he sent Popov to see the letter left in the box. At the same time, he receives a message from Popov, in which he said that he knew about his relationship with Dzharo. Popov did found a note inviting him to "landfill". He is kidnapped by Dzharo's men and carried away. Martin tracks Ivo to where Sonny is being held. Martin gets a earlier sent message from Popov that says that he is "at the post office." Martin calls him but his phone is off, so he decides to come to the office. There he saw the note and left for the depot where Dzharo interrogated and brutally beated Popov. After he refused any cooperation, Dzharo ignites the train (in which he beat Popov) on fire with his own lighter. Martin arrives, shoots the two guards and saves Popov, who is heavily wounded. One of the shot guards shoots Martin, who in turn shoots the guard once more, killing him as well. He remembers his life, the ideals and purpose, for which he and Popov have dedicated their life. When he recovers, he is standing behind Mironov, who holds a gun to his head. Episode 1 (Season 2) Martin wakes up at Mironov's residence after a doctor purified and fixed his wound. Mironov tells him how when during a raid he and Dzharo shot and killed all present criminals and Dzharo had proposed to steal the gang's money, but Mironov refused and was shot. Later, he woke up and lit everything around, staging his death. After his departure for Russia, he got married, but Dzharo had found out about his survival and killed his wife with a car bomb, originally meant for him. Now he is back for revenge and wants help from Martin. He in turn returns to Dzharo and continues his work undercover. Popov, who is recovering from his wounds at the hospital, asked Martin to stop everything. Nikolov comes to question him, but Popov says he remembers nothing and reminds him that he knows who he is. Ivo lies to Dzharo that he killed Sunny and promises her protection. Meanwhile, Dzharo decides to change tactics and build himself a good image among the public, while Martin manages to get more information from the politician - Zhelev, close to Dzharo and gives it to Mironov. When Mironov uses the information against Dzharo, he suspects the politician. Meanwhile, a bomb, planted by hitmen, kills Zhelev, but someone kills one of the hitmen. Episode 2 (Season 2) The police arrests Dzharo's chauffeur and bodyguard, Angel Yakimov, selling drugs behind him, but his friend bails him out of jail immediately. Meanwhile, Ivo helps Dzharo revealing some of his colleagues to the police to look good. Later, Ivo and Dzharo caught Angel lying about the theft of cocaine. Martin tracks Ivo, but he grabs him and then asks Sunny for everything that happened and whether Martin was a policeman, but she does not answer. Popov decides to return to work, but Martin does not seem particularly interested because of the assistance and protection of Mironov. Dzharo begins to suspect Martin and Angel because of his rapid escape from prison, and subjects both of them to trials. Angel, scared, decides to escape, but is eventually captured and killed by the twins by order of Dzharo. Episode 3 (Season 2) Dzharo sends Martin to investigate the theft of his credit cards, Ivo to an athlete, who took a huge loan from Dzharo and Popov leads the search for the culprit, who killed Zhelev. Dzharo catches thieves and forces them to work for him. Meanwhile, Rosen discovers that he has cancer. Popov is briefed that the police and the American Secret Service are working together to catch Jarrah and their agent is none other than Nikolov, who is working undercover as a corrupt cop on Dzharo's payroll. One agent of the Secret Service asks Popov for assistance and he accepts. Mironov has a conversation with MP Nedelcheva trying to attract her to his side. Episode 4 (Season 2) Dzharo has a new chemist who provides goods for which Martin and Zdravko are responsible, but everything ends up being stolen. Although they are arrested and fall in custody, they are surprisingly quickly released. It is revealed that the reason Nikolov worked for Dzharo was because Dzharo was blackmailing him with a video of Nikolov being with a prostitue, who subsequently died after a drug overdose. It turns out that instead of the ingredient BMC, the dealers had sold them epoxy resin that is a substitute. The task of Martin and Zdravko is to find the deceitful dealers and return the goods without which Dzharo's amphetamines deal will fail. With the twins and Rosen, they managed to return the goods. Meanwhile, the police take action against the person whose property is the workshop-producer of illegal ingredient and raid it. Before the raid, Nikolov attempts to tell Popov of Dzharo's blackmail but Popov tells him to tell him after the raid. Unfortunately, everything goes wrong and a shootout erupts between the police and the security of workshop. Unfortunately, Nikolov is mortally wounded after being shot by one of the guards who is then subsequently shot and killed by Inspector Todor Todorov. Nikolov is taken to the hospital where he dies from his wounds. Episode 5 (Season 2) Dzharo is determined to steal a valuable gold rhyton, belonging to a wealthy collector so he organizes robbery led by Martin. Ivo shows Martin the robbery team. One of them turns out to be his father Kiril Hristov. At night, the group enters the house where it will take the rhyton. They manage to steal it, but the police catch the father of Martin, who later unfortunately died of a heart attack while in custody. Ivo manages to launder a large amount of money, but Dzharo is not satisfied with his commission and both enter a conflict. Meanwhile, the Chief Directorate "Combating Organized Crime" task force receive new evidence, concerning the murder of MP Boris Zhelev and the investigation includes new very strong player - Momchil Neshev, inspector of the Sofia Directorate of the Ministry of Interior, who met Popov at Nikolov's funeral. At the end of the episode, Martin realizes that Ivo had warned the police about the rhyton robbery. Episode 6 (Season 2) Dzharo invests in a business with a new partner - Anton Damyanov. Ivo and Rosen prepare to rob a chain stores called "Hipertechno" behind Dzharo. Meanwhile, the late Vasil Nikolov's unit is headed by Neshev. Neshev interrogates a suspect and reveals important clues about the murder of MP Zhelev. Inadvertently, Rosen reveals to Martin details, concerning the planned robbery. To get his revenge at Ivo, the agent reveals to Popov information on the upcoming robbery. Ivo and Rosen fall into a trap, and their lives are in danger, but they eventually manage to escape after a car chase with the police. Episode 7 (Season 2) Popov understands that the "Secret Service" are expecting a big deal, concerning counterfeit money, in which will participate Dzharo. Meanwhile, the boss entrusts the same transaction to Martin and Ivo is humiliated because of the robbery, which Dzharo knows about. Rosen is calm as Ivo had not revealed to Dzharo his involvement in the robbery. Martin reports to Popov on the counterfeit money, but when the transaction takes place, the inspector interferes and sabotages it. Rosen and the twins manage to escape. Now Martin must explain why he lied to his mentor ... Episode 8 (Season 2) Along the border road built by Dzharo is discovered an ancient Thracian tomb. Before the journalists could find out about this, the case must urgently be covered up. For this purpose, Dzharo's lawyer Boyana bribes an official, responsible for archaeological excavations, but she is surprisingly abducted by strangers, along with the authorization for the continued construction. This puts the whole project into question. Popov finds out from Martin about the kidnapping and the police are involved in the search. Meanwhile, Sunni begs Martin to get her away from the secret house and lies to Ivo's mother Tsveta Andonova. They make a plan to escape, but when Sunni prepares to escape, Ivo comes home and she is forced to stay behind. Episode 9 (Season 2) Boyana unintentionally discovers that his former lover Sunny is alive. Meanwhile, his accounting officer informs him that someone is embezzling money from his illegal trades. After Boyana shares her discovery with Dzharo, he realizes that Ivo ignored his order to kill Sunny, and the fact that he was embezzling money from his business also comes to light. Dzharo is angry and attempts to have Ivo killed via corrupt policeman Officer Georgiev, but Ivo survives the organized trap, kills Georgiev and subsequently seeks protection from Dzharo from a friend of his mother, General Penev, a former cadre of the Bulgarian State Security. At that time, Sonny and Martin split without knowing that they are in danger. Popov enlists Sunny into Witness Protection Program and questions her about the business of Dzharo. At first, she is too scared and shaken to testify against him, but finally agrees, but just when she goes into court to testify, she is fatally shot by an assassin sent by Dzharo. Martin sees the killer and tries to catch him, but fails to catch him as killer is accidentally run over and killed by a passing car while trying to erratically cross a street. Martin then leaves the scene and both he and Popov meet at a rooftop and heavily argue, concerning the failure to protect Sunny and how many close people of Martin's have died in their crusade, including his father and Sunny, and how much more people have to die. Popov convinces him to continue what they have finished and a saddened Martin then cramps up and throws away the photo of Rio de Janeiro which his father showed him when convincing him to aid him in a robbery and which Martin showed to Sunny as the destination, which Martin and Sunny would have taken. Episode 10 (Season 2) The conflict between Dzharo and Ivo becomes even more acute when Ivo and Rosen forcefully take away parts of Dzharo's drug market. Meanwhile, Dzharo appoints Martin as his new right-hand man. In turn, Mironov asks Anna Nedelcheva to disclose information about Dzharo and the project, concerning his way to the Greek border. In the Chief Directorate "Combating Organized Crime", Popov and Neshev reveal new clues in the murder of MP Boris Zhelev. Stung by Ivo and Rosen, drug kingpin Meto (associated with Dzharo) reports on meeting of the bosses, organized by Ivo. Although Dzharo promises to General Penev not to touch Ivo, but the boss goes to the meeting anyway to settle the score with his former right-hand man, who narrowly manages to escape. Episode 11 (Season 2) Popov tries to find Damyanov, but Dzharo is much far ahead and prevents his escape. The boss presses Damyanov and forces him to reveal who he is working with. Damyanov tries to get away, but Dzharo tortures him and he admits that the plan to destroy the empire of boss's border road business was Mironov's. Dzharo is shocked because he believes he settled his score with Mironov in Russia. Popov finds Damyanov in a poor condition and decides to personally monitor Dzharo, because he suspects Mironov is ready to act. Inadvertently, Popov stumbles upon a trap Mironov set for Dzharo. Martin is facing another hard choice, but Ivo gives serious request to be the new boss of the streets. While holding Dzharo and Popov hostages at his home, Mironov admits that in fact he lied all the time - he was a heavily corrupt cop, who owed money to loan sharks and persuaded Dzharo to hit a criminal gang and steal the gang's money. But with them was their close friend and colleague Constantine "Stanley" Stelianov and after Stanley refused to remain silent, Mironov killed him and then a shocked Dzharo shot Mironov and fled with the money, thus becoming later on the crime boss he is now. Later, Mironov woke up and lit everything around, faked his death and went to Russia, where he married a Russian woman but Dzharo found out about his survival and personally rigged his car to blow, killing his wife in the process and partially crippling Mironov and forcing to walk with a custom cane. Mironov had invented the whole plan, using Damyanov and also admits that he organized Zhelev's death to strike a blow to Dzharo. Meanwhile, Martin and the twins manage to storm Mirnov's residence, kill Mironov's henchmen and Martin manages to shoot Mironov in the chest just when he would have revealed Martin's involvement, killing him and avenging Stanley's death. Episode 12 (Season 2) Martin reports to Popov Dzharo's plans to make a deal with counterfeit money and leave the country. The agent is desperate because a "national search" warrant has been issued for him for killing Mironov and Popov is powerless to help him. The undercover policeman knows that without direct evidence, he cannot arrest Dzharo and he will get away. Before the policemen could raid Dzharo's printing shop, Martin steals disc files, concerning counterfeit notes. Meanwhile, Rosen is worried that mass arrests are undertaken and he wants to temporarily lay low. Dzharo understands that his printing is closed and threatens the family of Popov. At that time, Martin planted the disc from the printer in the house of Dzharo. Popov and Neshev raid the apartment of the boss and detain him on charges of counterfeiting. Episode 1 (Season 3) Dzharo is in custody, Popov is restless and working late - his family is in a crisis. Martin's cover is no longer just between Dzharo and Popov. Neshev helps Martin out of custody after Popov tells him about Martin's undercover status, which infuriates him as he believes Neshev would sell them out. Outside, the drug market crimes continue. Ivo murders crime boss Maznia and a main suspect becomes Dzharo. Episode 2 (Season 3) Ivo is becoming stronger and will stop at nothing to fulfill his goals, not even listening to friendly advices. Dzharo, who remains in prison, has a way to manage people, using the best alibi. While he is eating, he discovers his food is poisoned and using his intelligence, manages to puke away most of the poison. Episode 3 (Season 3) After the poisoning of Dzharo in prison, Ivo is determined to seize the marine areas around the Southern Black Sea. All drugs and illegal transactions at sea now have to be controlled by Ivo, otherwise brutal punishments of his right-hand Krum are inevitable. During the raid against the people of Ivo in St. Vlas, Neshev is shot by Krum and dies in the hands of Inspector Ivo Manolov. Rosen, who was also at the port, manages to escape with the help of Martin, who tries to convince him to come back to Dzharo, but he politely refuses, preferring to stay by Ivo's side. Episode 4 (Season 3) Clash between Jarrah and Ivo for supremacy and power becomes even more acute, especially when Dzharo orders the twins to kill Ivo's mother. Popov's daughter Zori becomes the victim of a failed family and, along with her friend Asia Panteva, mixes with the wrong crowd. Episode 5 (Season 3) Ivo organized scheme for VAT draining. Popov's daughter is in danger as she falls in a closed party at the resort hotel in Borovets with hired girls. She escapes after temporarily incapacitating a crime boss, who attempts to rape her, but she is revealed to everyone as Popov's daughter and is pursued and captured by three of Ivo's enforcers. Martin saves her after killing all three guards and both escape. Rosen discreetly witnesses this. Episode 6 (Season 3) As revenge for his mother's death, Ivo manipulates Dzharo into believing the twins are going to testify in court against him and that Martin is secretly working for Ivo. Mistakenly falling for the manipulative trap, Dzharo orders the murder of Martin and the twins and sends an AK-wielding hitman, who shoots all three men. Martin is able to call Rosen despite being severely injured. Episode 7 (Season 3) Rosen rescues the critically injured Martin and Big Twin, except Niki who died from his wounds. The three later cremate Niki's remains and are the only ones, who are present at his funeral which is at a mountain. They talk about how this business does not forgive anyone. A saddened Tisho then remembers how he and Nikolai once talked and Nikolai jokingly told him to snort his ashes after his death. Tisho is about to do so when Rosen stops him and they then spread Niki's ashes, forever saying goodbye to him. Ivo is becoming more brutal. Rosen considers having his own "business" with siphoning credit cards, but only credit cards of the rich people. Episode 8 (Season 3) Rosen successfully starts his "business" with siphoning credit cards. Popov arrests Ivo and charges him, but when Ivo shows him a recording of his daughter, snorting cocaine in Borovets, Popov is forced to withdrew the charges. Episode 9 (Season 3) Ivo successfully organizes abduction of Panagyurishte gold treasure. Martin traces Zdravko and learns crucial details of the robbery. After Martin passes the information to commissioner Popov, Popov and the police return the treasure and Popov is restored to his post. Episode 10 (Season 3) Martin is blackmailed by thieves on his undercover police record; Ivo tries to seize Rosen's "business" with credit cards; Martin returns his file by any means, regardless of Popov. Episode 11 (Season 3) Zdravko admits his love for Adriana. Ivo forces him to testify against Dzharo and frame him for the murder of Moldovian girls, which were to be made prostitutes in Hollande. Under the influence of Martin, Zdravko turns his testimony. Ivo retaliates by sending Krum to kill Zdravko. Mortally wounded after being shot in the leg and neck by Krum, Zdravko survives long enough to die in Martin's hands and reveal he knows he was a cop. Martin later informs Adriana, who was waiting for Zdravko so that they may escape to Dubai, and Rosen, who was about to go to the airport and join his family in Barcelona, of Zdravko's murder. Episode 12 (Season 3) Martin's record is seen by Ivo, who then kidnaps Martin from his home. Rosen, with the help of Tisho, avenges the death of Zdravko by tracking and killing Krum. Ivo, Tisho and Rosen meet with Dzharo, who is wanted for the murder of Asia Panteva and Elitza Vladeva, in the mountains and Dzharo sees Martin's file. Dzharo blames Martin for the deaths of Angel, Niki, Sunny and Zdravko and he later shoots Ivo when he won't stop talking about Dzharo's daughter Nia Tudzharova, who is back from New Zealand and now in Bulgaria and wishes to see Ivo and Dzharo. Pursued by Popov and Martin, who is released by Rosen, Dzharo starts to flee across the border high in the winter mountains. Season 4 TBD Season 5 TBD Personality TBD Victims *Two of Dzharo's enforcers *One of Alexander Mironov's men *Alexander Mironov *Three members of Ivo Andonov's organization *Inspector Manolov *Anatoli "The Handsome" Manev Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Former thieves Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Undercover Cops Category:Gangsters Category:Cop Killers Category:Right-Hand Men Category:Petar Tudzharov's organization Category:Season 5 Characters